Fiasco on the Isle of Prairies!! Bounty Hunter vs the Bounty!!
The Hunter. An Island known only as the Isle of Prairie is seen. It contains four segments of landscape, one grassy prairie, one savannah, one rocky and a small waterfall that heads into a tropical forest. The only part with trees at all. It would be easy enough to see straight through the island and out at sea again. Despite its size. In the center was a small town, with a road leading down to the docks. At these docks where a few small rowing boats, and a average sized pirate ship. Several clashes where heard beside the road, as an average civilian passed by in his cart pulled by mules. As he looked to the cause of the sound, he saw a man with bright blue hair, amongst several tens of pirates. Pirate: 'Your going down cocky bounty hunter!!! ''A large pirate had spoken to the blue haired man, as his blade pointed at the man. Slightly trembling out of rage. The blue haired mans face still casual and calm. '???: '*sighs* If only I believed you. Even slightly. It would make this catch more interesting. 'Pirate: '''WHO ARE YOU MOCKING!!! I AM TEDDY THE GRIZZLY YATES!!!! '???: 'Oh, I know. But your bounty sucks. '''Teddy: '''I'll show you why I have a 10,000,000 bounty!! ARRR!! ''As Teddy raised his blade above the mans head, he started bringing it down as the velocity created a small sound that could be heard, as if it was slicing the air itself. '???: '''Hmph. Your not the guy I'm searching for. ''A clang of metal is heard as Teddy's sword reaches the blue haired man. Suddenly, the sound of a fire igniting is heard by them all, as Teddy is blown away, scorched. '' '''Grizzly Pirate: '''Y-your blade?! I-it ignited on it's own!! ''The blue haired man is seen stood in the center still, in his left arm, is a normal size and lengthed blade. However, the blade itself was extroardinary to behold. It swirve like that of a tail, up to the tip. As the blades colour stretched from a dark red through to white. The hilt itself was also amazing to witness, as it looked scaley, with two upper halves of a red triceratops as the beginning of the blade itself. Giving off the impression that the blade comes from the mouth. The hilt itself looked like that of a pick axe despite being scaley. The blade was on fire as the blue haired man smirked. '???: '''This is but one of my skills. And but one of my blades. ''The pirates slowly began to back away. As the fearsome man and blade before them gave a deadly aura. '' '''Grizzly Pirate #2: '''I-it's.... ITS ICE!!! THE HUMAN BLADE!!! '''Grizzly Pirate #3: '''The Swordsmen Slayer!? '''Ice: '*sighs* I'm surprised it took you this long.... am I really that normal looking? Guess five blades is becoming popular hehe. Teddy suddenly appeared behind Ice, in the form of a bear, he appeared to have eaten some sort of Bear Zoan. Though the definite type was not decipherable. Ice quickly turned around to defend himself as the bear form of teddy sliced at Ice. 'Ice: '''Such a dirty tactic. As expected of weak pirates. ''All of a sudden, Teddy was set aflame as his claws fell from his paws as if perfectly sliced. Ice merely walked away as Teddy flipped and flopped around trying to put out the fire, Ice then turned towards Teddy, who was already a considerable distance away. '''Ice: Ice then swung his blade in the direction of Teddy, and as he did. The flames from his blade all left the blade and took the form of a phoenix that approached Teddy. Literally extinguishing the fire on Ice's blade, as the flaming phoenix approached Teddy. Ice: 'Every flame dies. Nothing is ever truelly immortal. ''Teddy is then blown into the ocean as the flame phoenix hits him. Effectively exploding and causing a shockwave which extinguishes the fire surrounding Teddy's body. His crew, the Grizzly Pirates, chase after him. Jumping into the ocean as they know he cannot swim. 'Ice: '''Now that the smallfry are gone. It's time to continue my search for you. Big brother. ''With that Ice walks back onto the pathway and heads towards the village. Looking as cool as ever. The Bounty. After a few minutes of walking, Ice finally reaches the town. He walks towards a restaurant since he is hungry. As he approaches the restaurant, he notices a few people that are running away from it. Ice: Hmm ... why would they be running away... He suddenly hears the sound of guns coming from the restaurant. Ice: It seems...there is a fight inside...maybe I can find a bounty or two... *Suddenly, out of the restaurant gets out a man with a black coat that starts running away *Behind him, many pirates start running after him Man: *pissed off face* JUST GIVE UP ON THIS YOU IDIOTS!! Pirate 1: NO!! WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!! Pirate 2: *smiles* WE WILL GET THE REWARD FOR CAPTURING YOU!! Pirate 3: *grins* 420, 000, 000 beri...IMAGINE WHAT WE CAN DO WITH THE MONEY!!!! Ice: His bounty...is 420 million... Impressive... but can you live up to it.... *The man runs towards Ice and passes him, but Ice gets the chance to take a look at the man's face *As the man passes him, Ice suddenly raises his right hand in the air and slowly says. Ice: Stop... *The man stops, and the pirates that were following him do the same Pirate 1: *pissed off* HEY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?? Ice: You're... *The man turns with his face towards Ice Man: *smiles* Yes? Ice: Heh.. If it isn't Sasagawa Kenshin... Kenshin: *smiles* Oh...I am impressed that you heard about me...Human Blade. Ice:Hehe.. Good...so I dont have to introduce myself. I have a question for you though...why are you running away from those no named pirates? Pirate 1: *pissed off* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?? *Ice pulls out a red pick axe, that has a symetrical upper half of a Triceratop's head on either side. Ice: They dont even understand your skill.... Pirate 2: *smiles* WE WILL BECOME FAMOUS AFTER DEFEATING THE MAN BEHIND YOU!! Ice: Like you actually could... Pirate 3: *angry face* It seems we have to take care of this guy first... *Ice suddenly appears in front of the three pirates and prepares to kick them, but Kenshin appears in front of him and catches his foot with his hand Ice: Heh... Kenshin:*shadowed eyes and a large grin on his face* Hmph... *Kenshin releases a wave of Haoshoku Haki that knockbacks the three pirates Ice: You refused to fight them...then you stopped me from knocking them out . . . it confuses me so elaborate? Kenshin:*grins* Why would I hurt them? They are just idiots with big dreams... Ice: Aren't we all at the beginning... Kenshin: *grins* I am the same as them...but I am stronger, because my dream is bigger than theirs!! Ice: Good! That should make you a fun opponent... *Ice pushes Kenshin back with his foot and lands. *The triceratops head on the pickaxe then opens up and a blade sprouts from the mouth, Ice then scrapes the blade slightly on the ground and slashes upward from the ground in the direction of Kenshin. *As the blade scrapes on the ground it ignites on fire, to which as he slashes upward in the direction of Kenshin the flames get released from the blade in the form of a fireball that is coming towards Kenshin. *Kenshin simply grabs the fireball and smashes it with his right hand Ice: Interesting... *The fireball explodes, cathing Kenshin in a small sphere of fire Ice: Do you take everything head on....? *Kenshin emerges from the sphere of fire with his black coat destroyed, but without any injuries on his body Ice: Heh? I suppose this is why they call you the Demon Swordsmen... you should be burning... Kenshin: *Shadowed eyes* Heh. . . My soul is already burning... Ice: Oh..? *Kenshin takes out one of his swords and points it at Ice Kenshin:*large grin* WITH PASSION!! The Showdown Kenshin's passionate roar of excitement echoed throughout the village, the civilians all looked out of the windows of their homes in fear. Ice smirked as the village fell silent. He then retracted Enshin and put it in his jacket. Pointing at Kenshin, who was confused by this action he spoke. 'Ice: '''Look. As much as I want to clash blades with you. I am not fond of destroying these peoples homes. So would you mind if I asked that we take this to one of the prairies? Where it is naught but a clear battlefield for us? ''Kenshin looked around the village, and remembered how it was the only village he could see on the island. He smirked and sheathed his blade. Pointing his finger at Ice. 'Kenshin: '''I'm not fond of that idea either heh... You better not be trying anything or I'll kill you!! '''Ice: '''Why would I try something when I have faith in my own skills.... ''Kenshin followed Ice as they began walking out of the village and onto one of the prairies. 'Kenshin: '''Heh.. ''Moments later they were upon the savannah prairie, 5 meters distance between them. The sand beneath their feet was warm, as was the air around them. With a split second, the center between them shifted slightly, as both had swapped places. Kenshin was holding his first blade in a kendo like motion, facing away from Ice, as Ice was holding a different blade in the same position, facing away from Kenshin. 'Kenshin: '''A Different blade? '''Ice: '''My personal favourite heh. ''A small cut formed on the right side of Ice's and Kenshin's cheek, they were exactly the same in depth and size. A trickle of blood fell from the cut as they both turned. 'Ice and Kenshin: '*Noticing the cut's* Tch... 'Ice: '''Not bad heh.... '''Kenshin: '''Same for you I guess.... but I'll force you to be better!!! ''Kenshin swiftly turned as he dashes towards Ice, Ice turned around unable to counter in time as Kenshin had reached him, he lunged his blade forward as Ice raised Fuijin infront of him. 'Kenshin: Shinzō Sutoraiku!!! '(Heart Strike) A powerful clash sonics throughout the prairie as both Ice and Kenshin clash once more, Ice still stood firm notices he's been blown back slightly. His feet still firm on the ground, however they left a skid trail where they had been blown backward. Ice was confused as Kenshin smirked with his eyes shadowed. 'Ice: '''How the.... '''Kenshin: '''Shinzō Sutoraiku is far more than just an average lunge. I put a fair amount of strength into the lunge. So that should you block, it still forces you back through a powerful blast of wind that follows after the blade. '''Ice: '''I see... however it being that powerful distorts your movement slightly, since you aim for the heart you have to focus on it more, eliminating the speed value... A clever technique indeed. But it still has a drawback. '''Kenshin: '''That was just to test you... the fact you could point out it's flaw immediately proves to me your a skilled swordsmen... but tell me... How long can you kill my boredom?? ''Ice smirked as Fuijin's blade began rotating, causing a large forcive wind. Kenshin was intrigued by this, he'd never seen a blade like it. '' '''Kenshin: '*Whistles* That's one interesting sword you have.... I'd love to see what it can really do!! 'Ice: '''Oh I'll show you more than that..... '''Taifū no sobietatsu!! '(Towering Typhoon) Ice raised his blade to the sky as a large and powerful Typhoon spread from its tip, drawing in large gales of wind Kenshin managed to keep his balance despite the pulling sensation before him. Ice's eyes then became shadowed. '''Kenshin: '''What the.... '''Ice: No kumo o yabu~tsu (Breaking the Clouds) Ice then started lowering his blade as his lowering became a full on slash. Literally smashing the Typhoon down on Kenshin. Kenshin still in awe at this power, narrowly escaped the brunt of the attack, however his right ankle failed to escape in time and had been caught in the wind. Kenshin: '*Thinking* weird... it's merely a forcive wind... It doesn't really pose a threat.... is he mocking me?! ''Suddenly, Kenshin's right ankle gashed with blood, as several mini-sized slashes appeared all over, from his ankle to the bottom of his feet. Ice smirked as his eyes shadowed. 'Kenshin: '''What the F***?! '''Ice: '''It's more than just a strong gale of wind. This blade can control and manipulate the wind it creates. That typhoon is not just wind. Its thousands of slashes that move in a circular motion, if you hadn't of dodged it. Well... this would have been over quickly. ''Kenshin's eyes shadowed as he stood up, grunting slightly as his right foot and ankle began to drag in pain. 'Kenshin: '''Tch. How annoying.... BUT AT THE SAME TIME ITS SO EXCITING!!! ''Kenshin's grip tightened on his blade as he dashed through the center of the typhoon, getting caught in it's momentum he began to spin rapidly. 'Kenshin: Honō sharin no ōda!! '(Flame Wheel Strike) Flame surrounded Kenshin as the wind typhoon Ice had previously attacked him with lit in flames. Literally creating a flaming inferno! Ice couldn't react quick enough as Kenshin charged straight towards him, disembercing the now flaming typhoon. Leaving his blade's edge on fire. '''Kenshin:'' 'Hi no Shinzō Sutoraiku!!! '(Fire Heart Strike) Kenshin thrusts his sword in a similar motion to Heart Strike as the powerful flames increase it's power Ice's kenbunshoku haki warns him with a pre-image. ~Kenbunshoku Image~ Ice is shown taking the full brunt of the Fire Heart Strike, his heart literally leaving his body being pierced by the powerful blades attack. Ice then falls to the ground dead and defeated. ~End of Kenbunshoku image~ With this Ice quickly pulls his blade upwards slashing back at Kenshin, this time Ice is blown back, as a powerful flame blast is released upon the clash, as Ice is thrown back in the air. He quickly regains his balance and lands on his feet, though still dragging back. His right hand then displays a burn mark as it bleeds slightly. 'Ice: '''Shit... that one would've killed me... '''Kenshin: '''Come on... LET'S GET WILDER!!!! '''Ice: '''To turn that into your own attack is incredible.... but It's not enough!! ''Ice swings fuijin behind him and dashes at Kenshin, Kenshin does the exact same as he pulls his blade in front of him, momentarily before impact, Ice disappears, Kenshin quickly stops and slashes diagonally as Ice appears just above his upper left. '''Kenshin: '''Nice try!!! But your open in mid-air!! '''Ice: Kobura no kōshō(Cobra's Bite) As Kenshin attempts to deliver a kick to Ice. He is stunned as he cannot move his legs. All he can feel is numerous vibrations all over his body. Numbing him, as he hopelessly looks on while Ice delivers an axe kick, knocking Kenshin's head into the ground. 'Kenshin: '''Shit! ''Dust surrounded them both. As Ice gripped his sword tightly, he realised that the only one in the crater formed ... was him. He felt a slash across his chest as a hole formed in the dust, through and past him, as Kenshin appeared behind him, holding two blades '' '''Kenshin: Bakemono no uta!! '(Monster's Song) Ice looked to his chest as an X shaped scar lit up on his chest. Kenshin landed on his feet with two blades in his hand. He smirked as all of a sudden the x shaped scar lit up in flames, blowing Ice to the ground. '' '''Ice: '''Shit!... '''Kenshin: '''Thats nothing. ''As Ice stabs the ground with Fuijin, using it as a foothold to stand up. He feels Kenshin's aura, and fear strikes him. Ice takes a deep breath and smiles. 'Ice: '''Well. I've finally met someone..... ''Ice smiles as he approaches Kenshin, gripping Fuijin tightly with both hands. 'Ice: '''Worthy of their title!!!! ''Ice disappears, reappearing in front of Kenshin, whom raises both his blades to clash with Ice. Kenshin senses a vibration and attempts to kick Ice. 'Kenshin: '''I'm not falling for that again!! ''Ice smirks as he jumps up slightly, landing on Kenshin's leg he uses that to add momentum and delivers an upper kick to Kenshin, knocking him skyward. '' '''Ice: '''You know... In the sky.. the Hawk will forever reign supreme.... ''Ice leaps towards Kenshin as he uses Fuijin to fire several wind slashes at Kenshin. Whom effortlessly slices them in defence. Kenshin smiles as his blades simultaneously set alight. 'Kenshin: '''You should know... the hawk is always inferior... when compared... ''Kenshin points the swords behind his back, as two large wings of flame suddenly sprout. Kenshin smiles as he swings the swords towards Ice unleashing a fire pillar towards the opponent. 'Kenshin: '''The Dragon!!! '''Karyū no Hane Kōgeki!! '(Fire Dragon's Wing attack) Wings of compressed wind formed behind Ice as he charged at the fire pillar with speeds matching Soru. 'Ice: Hōku no kōtō!! '(Soaring Hawk) As the two collided a massive explosion occured, Ice emerged from the fiery pillar with ash marks across his clothing, a minor rip on his left thigh and right elbow. Kenshin's smirk transformed into a grunt as Kenshin prepared his blades for another attack. As Ice swiftly flew at him, eyes shadowed as they were both enveloped in smoke from the recent explosion. 'Kenshin: Oni no Sabaki '(Demon's Judgement) Kenshin began spinning around towards Ice, effectively hitting him with the blunt side, he was suddenly stopped from slashing Ice with the other blade, Kenshin then saw a fire light up where his blade had stopped. Ice smirked, as he began spinning rapidly, forcing Kenshin downwards toward the ground. WILL CONTINUE!! Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san Category:1NF3RNO Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san Category:1NF3RNO